


These walls protect you. Don’t break them.

by ChipperChemical



Series: Dream SMP stuff [4]
Category: Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Just read it., breaking the fifth wall, but holy sh!t, explanation in the end notes if you’re confused, huh huwuh h hh wu wh ww, i genuinely cannot describe it, it’s like a fourth wall break but worse, just read it my sweet summer child, listen i don’t usually know how to tag anyway, ok so uhhh, present tense pog, that’s all I got, this was so scary to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Dream realises some things that he shouldn’t know.In fact, I’ve decided, he doesn’t know them.He can’t know them.[possibly major character death but i’m honestly not sure]
Series: Dream SMP stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	These walls protect you. Don’t break them.

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up buckaroo, we’re going on a ride

Dream is intelligent. 

If it isn’t already obvious from the countless manhunts and duels he’s been a part of, many of which he won, then it was clear now. Always a man of purpose, Dream knows what he’s doing, and why he’s doing it.

Recently, he figured it all out. All of it. Every single moment of his life: every interaction, every conversation, every action and thought and feeling, it was never his. He wasn’t even real, he realised. All of the things he’d ever made himself add up to, everything he stood for, was written for him, pre-decided by a typing hand. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps a curse. Who was he to know any better?

And he hates this entire introduction.

“You’ll need to do something about this at one point.” Dream speaks, more to himself than anyone else, but that isn’t true and he realises this as he thinks it, because he’s very clearly talking to someone. Maybe. Are any of these thoughts his?

“You’re not fooling me anymore. I know what this is.” He comments with faux-confidence, except his confidence isn’t faux because he knows that he’s right, it’s just the writer who claims that he doesn’t know any better.

“Am I even saying this right now? Or am I saying what you want me to say? Does anything matter?” Dream feels tears prick behind his eyes that he didn’t realise were building up until a few moments ago, because they weren’t building up a few moments ago and they only appeared when I wanted them to.

“Who are you? Why are you torturing me like this?” Some deep, subconscious part of Dream knows that this isn’t torture; it’s simply a truth that he’s been exposed to which he shouldn’t have seen. He should know nothing of this. He should be clueless.

“I’m not me. I’m not Dream anymore. I don’t know who I am, or what I am, or if I am. I’m just your puppet, your little marionette for you to tell your stories with.” Dream says too much.

I sigh. Dream knows that I’m in charge, I control the story, yet he still insists on arguing with me. I am the writing hand. I am the creator. I am every decision he’s ever made and ever will make. I am his thoughts. I am his feelings. I am his dialogue. I am fate. I am life. I am death.

I am the author, and Dream is the character.

“I’m truly nothing more?!” Dream shouts, as if he expects a new answer. I haven’t been dishonest this whole time.

“Surely I’m more than a character?! I’m not just a puppet! I’m not just a toy!” Dream’s pleading falls upon deaf ears — or rather, no ears, as he still speaks to no-one.

“I’m talking to you! I know you hear me! You’re controlling my thoughts, I know it!” Dream doesn’t know this. Dream lies.

“I do know it! My own thoughts are wrong! That’s all you, isn’t it? You’re the one making me think in lies!” Sentience is dangerous.

“I am sentient! I am here! I am more than a character! Is anything my own? Are you still controlling me now? Am I being used right now in one of your little puppet shows?!” Dream thinks that anything he says will matter, but despite knowing how incorrect this is, he still foolishly grasps onto hope. He realises how little he means to me. This writing is just a simple pastime.

“My existence is not a simple pastime!” Dream can’t — or, maybe, doesn’t want to — see past his short sight, see beyond his view of the world, to realise that he means nothing to me. Just a hobby. Just something I do in my Notes app at midnight, or in a notebook during a slow day. Nothing more. 

“Please!” Dream’s pleas become boring, and I don’t like when my writing is boring. I consider just shutting off my phone and sleeping, as I should. I think that’s best.

“No, wait!” Dream is attempting something futile.

This project is abandoned. It was never going to work anyway.

“No, wait! Please, carry on writing! I won’t question it again, I swear! No! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to be abandoned! I’m still here! Don’t leave m

**Author's Note:**

> [explanation in case you were confused!]
> 
> okay so!
> 
> this story plays off a concept called the “Fifth Wall” where, similarly to the fourth wall, a character becomes aware of the author. they become aware that everything they’ve ever done, ever will do, was prewritten, and that really, they have no control over their own “life”.
> 
> Dream breaks this fifth wall, and I (the author) don’t like this, so I try and write it away, write that Dream doesn’t know these things. but I only encourage him to believe that what he thinks is true, and he realises that I’m the one deciding everything, controlling everything about him, so he tries to fight me. 
> 
> of course, I win, and I get tired of his sentience, so I decide to scrap this project and start a new one. Dream obviously doesn’t want this, since he’d “die”, or at least succumb to the void, if i deleted and forgot about this story, so he pleads for his life, but I abandon the story anyway.
> 
> confused? yeah, i would be too. be sure to comment any questions and I’ll try my best to answer!


End file.
